Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité (E01) : Le Nouveau
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Nouvelle websérie épisodique sur "South Park : Le Bâton de la Vérité" ! Quand un nouveau gamin arrive à South Park et se fait embarquer dans un jeu d'heroic-fantasy grandeur nature, tout semble possible.
1. E01 : Le Nouveau

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Ce que vous êtes en train de regarder n'est pas l'épisode 6 de « Un humain chez les marionnettes » mais le premier épisode d'une nouvelle série : « Le Bâton de (presque) la Vérité ». Cette série est inspirée du jeu vidéo « South Park : Le Bâton de la Vérité » et je m'y attribue le rôle du nouveau venu dans cette si belle ville de South Park.**

 **Pour ceux qui ont joué au jeu vidéo (et je pense qu'il y en a plein), vous pouvez continuer. Par contre, si vous êtes fan mais que vous n'avez jamais joué au jeu, soyez prévenus, ça va vous spoiler méchamment !**

 **Cette série est classée Rating T dans son intégralité car… c'est South Park, pas Dora l'Exploratrice ! Par contre, si le personnage est une version alternative de moi, les autres (comme les parents du personnage) ne sont pas du tout inspirés de mon entourage. Oui, je me suis pas inspiré de mes vrais parents.**

 **« South Park » est la propriété de Trey Parker, Matt Stone et (un peu) Comedy Central.**

 **Allez, je vous laisse profiter !**

South Park. D'après ce que j'en avais entendu dans les autres villes où on avait élu domicile, c'était une ville de bouseux. D'illettrés. De crétins. Quand j'étais loin d'ici, je peux bien avouer que je m'en foutais de ce que c'était. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était… différent, en termes de situation. Car c'était la ville où mes parents avaient décidé de s'installer pour « goûter à la tranquillité de la campagne », « s'éloigner de ces grandes villes où tout va trop vite » et tout ce genre de choses. Mais je savais que ces raisons, c'était du bullshit. Je savais bien qu'ils s'étaient installés là pour d'autres raisons. Et je savais aussi que j'étais un peu beaucoup l'une de ces raisons.

Oh, mais attendez, j'oublie mes bonnes manières ! Moi, c'est Antoine. Et oui, je sais que vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi je suis en train de vous parler. Ben, devinez quoi ? J'en sais rien et je parie que l'auteur voulait juste me donner des caractéristiques à la Deadpool. Mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard.

Donc, je suis assis sur le lit de ma nouvelle chambre. Qui est comme toutes mes autres chambres, c'est-à-dire un vrai havre de paix et qui est confortable. Et, comme à chaque déménagement, je suis toujours confronté à la même interrogation : est-ce que je vais réussir à m'intégrer ? A être accepté ? Faut dire que j'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire ne serait-ce qu'un ami, vu que je suis… ce que je suis. Soudain, mes interrogations furent dissipées par le bruit de ma mère qui tapait à la porte.

« Mon chéri ? Trésor, tu es habillé ? »

Je dis que oui et mes parents entrèrent dans ma chambre. Sans doute pour me parler de la chance que c'était d'être dans une nouvelle ville.

« Alors, champion, me dit mon père, est-ce que ta nouvelle chambre te plaît ? »

Ah ben tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on me demande. Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je sais que c'est un grand changement pour nous tous, fiston, continua-t-il, mais… te souviens-tu pourquoi nous sommes venus habiter dans cette petite ville de montagne ?

Je ne répondis pas. Pas parce que je ne m'en souvenais plus mais parce que je m'en souvenais trop bien. Et que c'est pas le genre de choses qu'il est bon d'exposer. J'entendis mes parents chuchoter sur le fait que j'avais l'air de ne pas me souvenir et que c'était sans doute bon pour moi. Intérieurement, j'étais d'accord.

« Euh… on espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ici, mon ange, me dit ma mère. Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas te faire des amis ? »

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, compléta mon père. Si tu te demandes, leurs affaires sont dans les valises devant l'armoire. »

Je regardai à cet endroit. Elles étaient bien là, en effet. Avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations, mes parents me donnèrent des recommandations. Notamment que je devais revenir avant la nuit si je sortais et que je pouvais prendre un peu d'argent sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Puis ils me laissèrent.

Alors, je me mis à regarder ce qu'il y avait. Y'a mon aquarium avec mon poisson, Donald Trump. Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce qu'il n'est pas très intelligent mais il me fait marrer. Comme le vrai. Y'a aussi mon ordi personnel, les tiroirs pour mes fringues et leurs fringues, un coffre à jouets vide (il était là depuis hier) et mon globe terrestre. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et me saisit de mon sac « Terrence et Philippe » pour prendre ce que j'avais déjà en argent de poche. 50 centimes. Ils feront pas long feu mais ce sera déjà bien.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigea vers les toilettes. C'était l'endroit idéal pour ce que j'allais faire et je parle pas de masturbation. Je verrouillai la porte et me posa sur le trône. Et je me mis à me concentrer. Très fort. Jusqu'à ce que ça y vienne. Je restai pendant 2 minutes à me concentrer jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à mon objectif. Cet objectif apparut devant moi.

3 personnages masqués venaient d'apparaître face à moi. Une fille avec un masque de cheval, vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon beige. Un mec au masque de coq avec la veste d'Eddie Murphy dans « Le Flic de Beverly Hills » et un jean bien troué. Et un deuxième mec au masque de hibou avec un pull noir, une veste marron qui lui tenait chaud et un jean plus soigneux que celui du coq. Je me mis à sourire en les voyant.

« Salut, les gars, dis-je.

« Ouais, salut, salut. Quand même, pour nous faire sortir, t'aurais pu trouver une meilleure technique !, me dit l'homme-hibou.

« T'es sorti de sa tête i secondes et tu te plains déjà ? Sérieux, on devrait t'inscrire au Guinness Book !, lui balança la femme-cheval.

« Bon, hé, les gars, on va pas commencer à se disputer ! On est arrivés dans une nouvelle ville, Maman et Papa veulent qu'on aille se faire des amis alors allons-y !, dis-je pour recadrer tout ce petit monde. Mais d'abord, je lâche une caisse. Vous, prenez un peu tout ce qu'il y a, ce serait cool de pouvoir avoir des moyens de secours en cas de tuile ! »

On fit ce qu'on dit et, tandis que mes 3 créations fouillèrent, je lâchai mon étron. Puis, je décidai de le foutre dans un petit sac plastique. Histoire de rigoler un peu. Nos pseudo-investigations terminées, on se saisissa de nos blousons et on descendit. Je pris l'argent du comptoir de la cuisine et je saluai mon père et les trois autres firent de même. Et, vu que vous êtes en train de vous demander qui sont ces trois-là et à quoi ils servent dans le récit, je vais vous le dire. De toute façon, je vous l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre.

En fait, comme je l'avais cité précédemment, ce sont des créations de mon esprit. La femme-cheval s'appelle Don Juan, l'homme-coq, Richard et l'homme-hibou, Rasmus. Je les ai créés quand j'étais jeune et que je n'avais pas d'amis. Je jouais beaucoup aux jeux vidéo mais, vu que je me sentais très seul quand j'étais jeune, j'avais eu l'idée de me créer des personnes qui contiendraient une part de moi et avec qui j'étais sûr de ne pas mourir de solitude dans mes vieux jours. Même si je ne peux ni avoir de vieux jours, ni mourir. Car, en plus de cette schizophrénie, j'avais développé à l'adolescence, et ce sans que je ne sache pourquoi, un genre de don me permettant de guérir de toutes les blessures. Ouais, comme les X-Men. Mais j'en parlerai plus tard.

On sorta donc pour s'aventurer dans ce monde extérieur si enneigé. Et on se mit à marcher. A marcher. A marcher. Pendant 10 minutes, on a fait que ça. Et je peux vous garantir que 10 minutes à marcher dans une ville où on ne voyait personne, ça foutait un coup au moral. Un moment, je commençais à en avoir marre et je me suis mis à crier. Ouais, après 10 minutes seulement, c'est la preuve de mon impatience.

« MAIS PUTAIN ! Pourquoi y'a personne ? Est-ce que les gens sont tous barricadés, en train de se masturber frénétiquement devant les discours de Trump en prenant au sérieux ce qu'il dit ? Quelle merde ! Sérieux, c'est la pire ville des USA et je me fais déjà chier ! »

« Peut-être que la NSA a déjà balancé ton dossier à tout le monde et qu'ils savaient que t'allais arriver ?, ironisa Richard.

« Super drôle, mec. »

« Bon, c'est pas ça qui va régler le problème. Et si on se remettait en route et qu'au moins, on visitait tout ?, proposa Don Juan.

On approuva. Rasmus nous rejoignit car il était parti dans l'étage du garage pour trouver des trucs. Et on continua. Une fois retournés près de la maison, on allait rentrer quand soudain, on entendit des cris. Qui semblaient être un genre de déclaration de guerre. Moi et mes « frères » décidâmes d'aller voir de plus près et on vit près d'un chêne… deux gamins en train de se battre pour de faux. Y'avait un petit blond apparemment habillé en bleu avec une cape et des ornements de mage genre heroic-fantasy et son adversaire avait les cheveux gris, un bonnet de Robin des Bois dans ses œuvres, une petite épée en bois et était habillé en gris. Apparemment, ils se faisaient des démonstrations de force.

Vu que c'était les deux seules personnes présentes dans toute cette ville à cet instant, on a eu envie de se mêler au jeu, vu que sinon, on continuerait à se faire chier. Je pris le sac plastique dans lequel j'avais mis ma crotte et je sortis l'étron. Puis je m'approchai du gamin en gris, qui était apparemment en train de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, et… lui balança un coup de poing par derrière. Il se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un truc car il se prit mon étron dans l'œil gauche. Il s'enfuya en disant que c'était de la triche et qu'il allait le dire à sa mère.

« Ouais ben je veux pas voir cette merde en vente sur eBay ! La crotte, hein, pas ta mère !, dis-je alors qu'il n'avait même plus l'air de m'écouter.

Le petit blond, tiré hors d'affaire, s'approcha de nous pour, évidemment, nous remercier.

« Merci, petit. J'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une potion de santé. »

« Potion de santé ? Où t'en vois une ?, dis-je. A part un bonhomme de neige, un arbre et ce gamin à qui j'ai foutu une crotte dans l'œil, je vois personne. Mais passons. On vient tout juste d'arriver à South Park et on cherche des gens avec qui jouer. Tu t'appelles comment, si c'est pas indiscret ? »

« Je… Je m'appelle Butters le Miséricordieux. Je suis un paladin. »

« Tu pensais que c'était un mage. T'es nul en heroic-fantasy, mec., me chuchota Rasmus.

« Euh, ok. Bon, « le Miséricordieux », c'est un peu long comme nom de famille mais je peux retenir. Donc, tu t'appelles Butters ? Ben, enchanté. Moi, c'est Antoine. Eux, c'est Don Juan, Richard et Rasmus. »

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'y pense, dit le paladin des bacs à sable. C'est pas toi qui viens d'emménager juste à côté de chez moi ? On devrait être amis. »

Intérieurement enchantés par cette proposition spontanée, on accepta et on demanda à Butters s'il pouvait nous conduire jusqu'à ses amis, voire au chef de sa bande. Il nous répondit qu'il devait nous guider jusqu'au Maître enchanteur, qui avait apparemment répandu la nouvelle de mon arrivée et qui habitait dans la maison verte, tout près. On s'y rendit donc, impatients et fébriles de savoir dans quoi on allait s'embarquer.

Une fois arrivés à la maison verte, Butters frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un garçon entièrement habillé en mage et apparemment, en surpoids. Le paladin entonna une déclaration à la gloire de ce mage tandis que nous, on ne faisait rien. Le mage se tourna vers nous.

« Alors, c'est donc toi, le nouveau., me dit-il. Ta venue…

Il fut interrompu par mes 3 créations qui toussèrent pour indiquer leur présence, ce que le gamin comprit vite.

« Donc, VOTRE venue nous a été prédite par le banquier Coldwell. Je suis Cartman, le Maître enchanteur. »

« Tu vois, lui, c'est un vrai mage., me dit Rasmus dans l'oreille. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur.

« Mais l'heure n'est pas à la discussion, continua Cartman. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon royaume. »

Impossible de refuser. On suivit donc tous le Gandalf cheap dans le salon de la maison. Il y avait dans ce salon une femme qui avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. On devina que c'était sa mère et que le gamin s'appelait Eric. Et après avoir traversé le salon et avoir constaté que Eric Cartman (puisque c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle) était un malpoli envers sa génitrice, on arriva dans le jardin, là où son « royaume » était censé se trouver.

« Bienvenue… au royaume de Kupa Keep !, prononça-t-il avec une certaine fierté.

Le royaume en question était composé d'un genre de petit château-fort fait avec les moyens du bord (et ça rime !) avec des tours, une échelle en bois pour y accéder et une pancarte moche avec marqué « Kupa Keep » à la peinture rouge. Le tout complété par 2 « magasins » faits eux aussi avec ce qui pouvait être utilisé.

« Ben putain, chuchota Don Juan, quand ils décident de jouer à un truc… ben, ils font pas semblant. »

Cartman décida de me présenter les 3 gamins qui se trouvaient là. Il se déplaça vers le magasin à droite tenu par un brun en tenue de combat : casque, épée, bouclier et tout le tralala.

« Là, c'est le magasin d'armes. Il est tenu par Clyde, guerrier de niveau 14. »

On l'écoutait attentivement car on avait pas envie de faire comme si on s'en foutait. Il alla vers le second « magasin » tenu par un autre brun avec un bandeau genre jogger, des fausses munitions et du rouge à lèvres sur la bouche. Il était avec un petit chat gris.

« Ici, nos gigantesques écuries. Tenues par notre ranger de niveau 9, Scott Malkinson, qui a le pouvoir du diabète. »

En effet, ces écuries étaient gigantesques. Dans le sens où elles étaient plus grandes que l'organe génital d'un anonyme après 3 mois de Xanogène. Oui, je me perds souvent sur YouTube, ne me jugez pas.

Puis, Cartman alla vers l'entrée de son château, devant le troisième. Et dire que son déguisement aurait pu nous faire hurler de rire, c'était petit. Ce gamin était habillé d'une doudoune orange cachant toute sa tête sauf ses yeux, les plus gros que j'avais jamais vus. Ainsi qu'une perruque blonde et la robe de la princesse Zelda. Je déconne pas.

« Et ici, bien entendu, voici l'adorable et époustouflante princesse Kenny. La donzelle la plus pure de la contrée. »

« J'aurais dit Princesse Zelda, moi. Comment tu veux éviter la comparaison ?, intervint Rasmus.

« Ouais, bon, c'est ta comparaison. Après, me demande pas pourquoi Kenny a tenu à être une fille, ça le fait triper, alors…, chuchota le mage.

Les présentations faites, on décida d'aller voir les gars et de regarder ce qu'il y avait. Le chevrier diabétique, Scott, nous parla de… son diabète et Clyde, l'armurier, nous parla d'une certaine bataille de l'Etang de Stark. On fut enchantés de voir qu'ils avaient les mêmes références culturelles que nous. Puis on se rendit devant Cartman.

« Bon, écoute, dit Richard, c'est bien sympa, ton jeu grandeur nature mais reste une question… Pourquoi vous avez l'air de nous attendre comme le Messie ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses cette question. Voyez-vous, vous avez été appelés car les humains courent un grave danger. J'ai une faveur à vous demander et, en échange, je suis prêt à vous ouvrir les portes de mon royaume. »

On ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Enfin, surtout moi car les autres, je savais pas, on peut pas voir sous les masques et ils refusent de les enlever.

« Je sais, continua-t-il, vous êtes tout excités. C'est bientôt l'heure de votre première quête mais d'abord, révélez-nous vos identités. »

Ce qu'on fit. Cartman réfléchit un moment avant de reparler.

« Donc, vous avez décidé de vous donner comme pseudos « Connard », « Bonasse », « Crétin » et « Trou Du Cul ». C'est bien ça ? »

« Heu, pardon ? Tu viens de nous appeler comment ? ». C'était Don Juan. Et ouais, là, on aurait pu casser des dents.

« Ben ouais, vous m'avez entendu. Mais c'est des pseudos, hein, je sais que c'est pas vos vrais noms…, nous dit-il. Et il avait même pas l'air de vouloir se rattraper. Comme si ça lui semblait normal. Mais bon.

Donc, pour vous situer, je me faisais désormais appeler « Connard », Don Juan, « Bonasse », Richard, « Crétin » et Rasmus, « Trou Du Cul ». Même si moi, j'aurais rajouté « Cynique » à « Trou Du Cul », ça lui correspondait mieux.

« Très bien. Maintenant, vous allez devoir choisir une classe : Guerrier, Mage, Voleur ou Juif. »

On décida d'être des Guerriers. Parce qu'on aime bien botter des culs.

« Aujourd'hui, mes amis, c'est la fête. On accueille 4 nouveaux Guerriers dans ce royaume !, prononça solennellement le mage, secondé par un hourra de Butters.

« Ouais, ok, c'est cool mais si vous me donnez un costume type RPG coréen, je vous casse la gueule, dit la femme-cheval.

Après cette fort sympathique recommandation, Cartman nous invita à aller au magasin d'armes pour en acheter et après, on allait m'apprendre à me battre. C'est beau, la naïveté.

J'allai au magasin et je décidai de prendre la Lame du Conquérant (en fait, une épée en bois). Une fois équipé, le chef vint vers moi.

« Bien joué. Maintenant, empoigne-la et avec le courage du valeureux chevalier, va… »

« Combattre Ganondorf ?, questionnai-je pour rigoler.

« Non. Va buter Clyde, se contenta-t-il de dire très sérieusement.

« Quoi ? ». On l'a prononcé en même temps. Moi, Clyde et mes créations.

« Botte-lui le cul., dit-il.

« Mais il a fait quoi ?, demandai-je.

« Je suis le roi et le roi a besoin d'être diverti. Alors, vas-y, botte-lui le cul. »

Bon. Des gens ont fait la révolution pour moins que ça. Mais c'est le jeu donc allons-y. On s'est donc répartis autour de l'entrée et, vu qu'ils faisaient RPG à fond, c'était moi qui commençais. Vu que je voulais ne pas être trop violent, pour mon premier coup, j'ai volontairement esquivé Clyde. Je me pris des commentaires désobligeants sur mon manque de courage et que « ça ressemble à du Butters tout craché ».

Ils voulaient que je casse des dents ? OK. Pour mon deuxième essai, je fonçai vers l'armurier et là, je lui mis un bon coup d'épée sur la tronche. Là, ça lui fit mal. Mais le seul commentaire de Cartman, c'est que j'étais pas assez concentré et que je devais réessayer. Vu que ce genre de commentaires commence à m'agacer, je refous un deuxième coup d'épée sur Clyde, ce qui lui fait plier les genoux. Le roi me dit que je devais ENCORE réessayer car je pouvais pas être aussi naze, selon ses dires. Alors, je mis toute ma force et disons que ça lui a pas fait du bien, ce coup-là. Je lui en remis même un deuxième.

« OK, bon, t'es vraiment naze. On va passer à autre chose, dit Cartman. J'ai pas fait de doigt mais j'aurais pu le faire.

« Clyde porte une armure. Pour l'amocher, je veux que tu le frappes aussi fort que tu peux. »

Et là, de plus en plus énervé, je me mis à foncer vers Clyde. Mettant toute ma force, je fis un mouvement en arc de cercle, ce qui lui griffa le visage. Là, le roi mégalo n'osa plus trop se moquer. En effet, mon coup avait fait saigner l'armurier. Cartman me dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire avec ce genre d'armures. Maintenant, Clyde allait attaquer et je devais me « protéger les couilles ».

Il courut vers moi et m'asséna un premier coup. Bon, c'était petit comme douleur.

« T'appelles ça une blessure ?, lui dis-je pour le narguer.

Deuxième coup moins fort. Déjà que le premier était pas fort. Et nouveaux commentaires pour me rabaisser. Putain, mais s'il sait se battre, je lui laisse ma place et on verra qui c'est qui fait de la merde ! Troisième coup un peu plus fort. C'est peut-être le pouvoir qui fait que j'ai pas envie de bloquer. Cartman, qui semblait désespéré, décida de passer à autre chose.

J'allais devoir utiliser mes pouvoirs héroïques ou PP, pour faire court. L'armurier se mit à rire. C'était apparemment pas du goût du roi.

« PUTAIN, SI T'AS UN MEILLEUR NOM A PROPOSER ALORS CRACHE-LE, CLYDE ! ENFOIRE DE TROUDUC ! JE SUIS LE ROI ET JE DIS « PP » ! Connard, utilise tes PP pour lui apprendre à pas insulter le roi ! »

Je troquai mon épée contre une batte, pris la balle qui était apparue là et la lança… avant de la smasher violemment dans la gueule de Clyde, qui tomba à terre. Puis je lui foutus 3 coups violents façon baseball. Là, il ne riait plus du tout car je commençais à rentrer dans mon élément.

Clyde essaya bien de répliquer en me fichant 2 coups mais ils étaient petits. Je pris ma lame et cette fois, je donnai encore plus de force et put lui mettre 2 gros coups. Quand il se releva, son visage était noirci et on voyait du sang. Je pus le terminer avec une deuxième attaque à la batte de baseball et, malgré son rire, il était à terre. J'avais gagné.

« Putain, c'était génial, les mecs !, dit Cartman en rigolant. Vous étiez trop fous, sérieux ! Toi, en mode YAAAAAAH et Clyde en mode NOOOOON ! Ha ha haaaaaaa ! »

« Malgré tous les commentaires me disant que je faisais de la merde ? Tu m'étonnes, mec, lui dis-je.

« Euuuuuh… OK, OK, dit-il pour esquiver. N'empêche que t'as prouvé ta valeur. Maintenant, pénètre dans la tente de guerre et je te montrerai ma relique. »

Attends, juste une relique ? Pourquoi j'ai pas droit à un resto avec la princesse ? Sérieux, quelle escroquerie ! Moi et mes « frères », on alla quand même dans la tente de guerre pour voir cette relique.

Cartman, pas peu fier, nous la présenta. Pour lui, c'était un truc qu'il appelait le « Bâton de la Vérité ». Une relique qu'ils avaient volée aux Elfes Noirs et qui fait prospérer leur camp car celui qui possédait le Bâton possédait l'univers. Un truc méga-puissant qui possédait de grands pouvoirs. Mais nous, on voyait juste… un bout de bois. Un foutu bout de bois. Ouais, un rendez-vous avec la princesse aurait été carrément plus sympa.

Puis il commença à nous parler d'un tribut de 995 dollars la 1ère semaine quand soudainement, on entendit Butters lancer l'alerte. On se précipita et, vu que ça semblait urgent, je décidai de ne pas demander à mes créations pourquoi elles étaient restées là à bouffer du pop-corn pendant que je me battais avec Clyde.

Apparemment, les fameux Elfes attaquaient. Cartman ordonna à tout le monde de se mettre aux postes de défense. Un petit groupe était à nos portes et ordonnaient de donner le Bâton.

« Connard et vous autres ! C'est le moment de prouver ce que vous avez. REPOUSSEZ A TOUT PRIX CES ENFOIRES D'ELFES ! »

Et à cet instant, je pus voir mes amis avec leurs armes.

« Oh ouais. ». Là, ça allait être cool.

 **Et c'est là que cet épisode 1 se termine ! C'est sans doute ma plus grosse fanfic et j'espère VRAIMENT que ce résultat vous a plu !**

 **En attendant, vous pouvez laisser une petite review qui apporte 10 points de motivation et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Je suis pas mort

**Hello bonjour à tous, les amis, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Aujourd'hui, ce nouvel écrit n'est pas vraiment dans le style de ce que je fais d'habitude. Tout simplement parce que ça va être des news… dans le style de LinksTheSun.**

 **Pour mieux vous expliquer, ce dernier a, il y a quelques mois, complètement repensé son émission « Le Point », où il donnait son actualité et celle de ses vidéos en compagnie de David et de Jérémy Breut (ses frères, pour ceux qui suivent pas). Résultat, c'est devenu une émission à moitié scénarisée où David et Jérémy jouent un rôle différent chaque mois et interrogent Alexis (le vrai prénom de Links, pour ceux qui dorment toujours) sur ses projets (on a déjà eu les flics à l'américaine, les lutins du Père Noël et les DRH. Ou un truc dans le genre.)**

 **J'ai donc décidé de faire un écrit qui serait à la fois une fanfiction (dans le sens où il y aurait des éléments fictionnels) et une sélection de news, de réponses aux reviews et de « réponses » à de fausses questions qui seraient un prétexte pour vous parler un peu de ma façon d'écrire, si je puis dire. Donc, tous mes dialogues concernant mes écrits seront on ne peut plus vrais.**

 **Vous retrouverez cet écrit à la fois comme écrit indépendant (pour les nouveaux venus et pour ceux qui lisent à partir de mon compte) et dans « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » (pour prouver à ceux qui ont apprécié que non, le projet n'est pas mort !). C'est cool, non ?**

 **Sur ce, c'est parti ! Ah oui, au fait, les trois frangins Breut s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **Enjoy !**

« Cette fois, tu vas tout nous dire ! Et sans omettre le moindre détail ! »

MrJacketBarths, bien engoncé dans son kigurumi panda, regarda David Breut d'un air montrant bien que ce jeu d'acteur ne l'engageait pas forcément à parler de ses projets. D'ailleurs, il s'avouait facilement à lui-même que Alexis et Jérémy n'étaient pas plus engageants à porter sur lui des regards accusateurs genre il avait fait un gros crime, c'est horrible !

« C'est pas en vous prenant pour des Horatio Caine des bacs à sable que vous obtiendrez des news de ma part, répondit l'écrivain.

« La dernière fois que t'as écrit des news, c'était chiant à lire et t'as juste prouvé que tu connaissais pas l'option « Liste à puces » de Word, lui rétorqua Jérémy, alors on fait Horatio Caine si on veut, c'est clair ? »

Links leva la main sans parler pour dire à son frère de le laisser faire puis il tourna sa tête vers l'interrogé.

« Excuse leurs manières, ils s'y croient juste trop. Bon, j'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais ici. »

« Yep. Je dois dire ce que j'ai prévu pour le futur et répondre à des questions, des reviews, des trucs comme ça. »

« C'est ça. Ce qu'on attend, c'est des réponses claires et précises et qu'à la fin de cet entretien, on en sorte avec plus de connaissances sur ta « relation » à la fanfiction, pour donner un exemple. Je précise aussi que tout ce que tu diras pourra être réutilisé contre toi dans les entretiens suivants. C'est clair ? »

« C'est très clair. »

« Bien, dit David, qui a repris la parole. Alors, fils de cons… »

« Non ! Pas fils de cons !, dit Alexis.

« Ben, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on insulte pas ceux qu'on connaît pas. »

Le barbu se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Puis tout ce petit monde se reprit et put reprendre.

« Bon, alors, espèce de branleur, dit à nouveau David, on veut maintenant que tu nous dises ce qu'il y a de prévu sur ton compte en terme d'écrits ! Et en précisant bien quand ça va sortir ! »

« Eh bien, dit MrJacketBarths, pour commencer, il devrait y avoir de nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » qui vont arriver très rapidement, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour les 6 ou 7 prochains chapitres et si j'ai du temps et de la chance, je commencerai l'écriture plus tard dans la journée. »

« Ah bon ?, interrogea Jérémy. Tu t'es engagé sur une deuxième grosse fanfic alors que ton premier projet commence de plus en plus à ressembler à What The Cut en termes de temps de livraison ? »

« Ta vanne est à chier. Mais ce qu'il y a tout de même de bien avec ça, c'est que je peux embrayer dessus pour annoncer que ce dimanche, si je me botte suffisamment le cul, je devrais commencer l'écriture du fameux épisode 2 du projet « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » voire le poster. Mais cette dernière annonce est à prendre avec quelques pincettes. »

« Parce que t'es un peu feignasse et que le temps de cette semaine où t'aurais pu écrire, tu t'es juste contenté de consulter Twitter, le casque sur les oreilles ?, balança très sarcastiquement Jérémy.

« Alors déjà, je t'emmerde et ensuite, tu mens parce que j'ai fait quand même un truc. En effet, j'ai posté sur mon blog, « Chez The Fountain », le troisième numéro du JTweet, un journal hebdomadaire étant posté tous les vendredis et où je traite de ce qu'il y a dans l'onglet « Tendances » de Twitter. Donc, ce que tu as dit là, c'était juste de la méchanceté gratuite. »

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît !, demanda calmement le présentateur du Point Culture, soucieux d'éviter une bagarre. Sinon, d'autres projets sont-ils en gestation ? »

« En effet, répondit l'écrivain en kigurumi, 2 projets sont prévus. Le premier reprendra les membres de Gorillaz… »

« Encore, souligna David. »

« Ta gueule. Et ce ne sera pas vraiment une grande aventure mais plutôt une succession de plusieurs saynètes à chaque chapitre les mettant en scène dans les émissions de la Web Team, c'est-à-dire SLG, WTC, VoxMakers, Absol, Joueur du Grenier, que sais-je encore… »

« Et donc, nous aussi ?, demanda David.

« A ton avis ?, lui balança Barths d'un air lassé. Pour reprendre, l'autre projet sera pour moi l'occasion de me décomplexer par rapport à tout ce qui touche aux pairings et à tout ce qui implique de l'amour ou/et du sexe dans mes fanfictions. Car, pour développer, dans mes fanfictions, y'a pas beaucoup de traces d'amour ou de trucs comme ça et ce projet me permettra de combler ce vide. En plus, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées et ça risque de donner des histoires assez cool ! »

« On imagine que tu seras un personnage dans les 2 projets ?, interrogea Alexis.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et sinon, rien d'autre de prévu ? »

« Rien d'autre. »

« Eh ben, intervint Jérémy, c'est donc l'heure de répondre aux reviews et aux questions. Et vu qu'il y en a pas mal, on va peut-être commencer tout de suite ? »

« Ce serait préférable, en effet, répondit le fan de Gorillaz.

« Alors, pour commencer, on a une review postée sur « La vitesse, c'est bien bizarre pour un hérisson », de Zigaudrey, et disant en substance que ce texte est amusant à lire, idéal pour faire de l'humour et que c'est un bon texte, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas portée sur les fanfics meta. »

« Ben déjà, merci beaucoup, dit Barths. Ensuite, j'ai pris le temps de lire ta review en entier et j'ai remarqué que t'avais vu des trucs que, perso, je n'avais pas vraiment vu. Par exemple, tu dis que t'avais vu Sonic comme un membre de Sega qui produisait des jeux. Moi, je l'avais plus vu comme le personnage qui vivait ses aventures puis allait rapporter à Sega ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais ça n'empêche pas que cette review soit très intéressante. Donc, un grand merci ! »

« OK. On a ensuite plusieurs reviews sur l'épisode 1 de tu-sais-quoi, continua Jérémy. A commencer par celle de PandaWho, qui te dit que ton histoire est géniale et que l'univers de South Park sous ta plume est très bien. Et qu'elle espère voir la suite très bientôt. »

« Tu lui as quand même brisé certains espoirs, sur ce coup-là, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Alexis.

« On va faire comme si je t'avais pas entendu, d'abord. Et ensuite, merci à toi, Panda, sache que tu es une personne très sympathique, rien que parce que tu m'as aidé plusieurs fois et que je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant ! »

« Ensuite, intervint David, on a une autre review de machinzen, qui t'encourage à continuer et qui a adoré malgré le fait que les personnages de Don Juan, Richard et Rasmus font un peu trop de monde. »

« Eh ben merci bien, machin ! Pour répondre à ça, je n'ai pas trouvé que ces personnages faisaient trop de monde. La seule petite difficulté que j'ai eu, c'était que les trois aient à peu près le même niveau en matière de dialogues et qu'il y ait à peu près une certaine égalité entre eux. Mais à part ça, c'était plus une partie de plaisir ! »

« On a maintenant une question de Tipeestreamerdu72 qui te demande pourquoi il n'y a plus d'épisodes de « Un humain chez les marionnettes ». »

« La raison est simple, c'est juste que je n'avais plus trop envie de les faire et que je m'amuse plus à écrire mes projets actuels. C'est peut-être pas exclu que ça revienne mais honnêtement, faudra pas se faire trop de faux espoirs. »

« Bien, bien, bien. C'est que c'est intéressant, tout ça, souligna David. »

« Pour continuer tout ce festival, intervint Jérémy, on revient aux reviews avec Zack, qui dit être bien content d'avoir ouvert cette fic, vu qu'il avait eu une certaine appréhension, et qui te demande si « Hotline Miami » est l'une de tes inspirations. »

« Déjà, merci beaucoup à toi, Zack !, répondit le panda. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, « Hotline Miami » a été l'une de mes grandes inspirations. J'avais écrit le premier épisode à une époque où je regardais beaucoup de vidéos et de fanfilms sur ce jeu. Bon, aujourd'hui, ça m'est un peu passé mais les trois persos, eux, sont toujours restés dans un coin de ma tête. »

« D'accord, dit Links. On a une question de azert84, qui te demande si les projets d'anthologies « Skylanders : Origins » et « Fynn Tavvar's Chronicles » sont toujours prévus. »

« Eh bien, pour ce qui s'agit du premier, oui, j'ai toujours prévu de le faire un jour. Je ne sais pas quand mais je suis sûr de le faire un jour. Pour le deuxième, ben… disons que je suis complètement dans le flou et je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ça se fera. »

« Eh ben, on continue, prononça avec bonhomie le présentateur des NMT. Et on a une question de Jérémy Breut qui… te demande si… t'es… Putain, mais c'est quoi, cette question ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Jérémy, qui avait l'air pas mal coupable.

« Mec, t'es sérieux ?, demanda David. Lui demander si il est alcoolique ? »

« Oui ben, c'est bon, on peut bien demander parce que je pense que c'est important parce que ce garçon se traîne une tête de dépressif telle qu'on se demande si… »

La grande baffe d'Alexis fit cesser tout argument de la part de Jérémy qui ne put exprimer qu'un « Je le mérite » presque inaudible. Puis ce fut David qui reprit les dernières questions.

« Bon, la vraie question est de SweetLove123, qui te demande si tes OS sur des jeux indépendants vont bientôt s'écrire. C'est vrai, ça, d'ailleurs, tu vas les faire ? »

« Peut-être. Quand j'aurai envie. »

« Et enfin, une dernière review pour terminer : celle de marslinur8 sur « In the Nood for Love » qui a fait simple et a simplement dit avoir aimé. »

« Et nous tenons à préciser, souligna Alexis, que ton jeu de mot avec le titre est tout pourri. »

« Et moi, je tiens à préciser que je vous emmerde et que touchez-vous les bites. Mais c'est quand même une review dont je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver là. »

« Pourquoi, si c'est pas trop demander ?, questionna Jérémy, l'air intéressé.

« Parce que, comme je l'avais expliqué dans l'intro de cette fanfic, je ressens toujours une espèce de gêne quand il s'agit de mettre une histoire d'amour en scène. Cette gêne, j'ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi je l'ai. Mais avec mon projet d'anthologie de pairings et d'histoires d'amour, je vais enfin pouvoir me décoincer à ce sujet. »

« Eeeeet… je pense qu'il n'y a plus de questions et que c'est bon et que tu peux retourner à ta vie, prononça Links avec solennité. MrJacketBarths poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Putain, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais avec tous ces trucs à la con, dit l'auteur de fanfics au Breton créateur de M. Plectrum. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire un truc que je voulais faire. »

« Faut dire que c'est le moteur de toute fanfic et tu le sais et… euh, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils me regardent bizarre, tous les deux ? »

« Oh oui, crois-moi, je sais. J'ai activé une option. »

Links alla lui demander quelle option quand il remarqua la tablette numérique du jeune Nordiste.

« J'ai activé sur eux l'option « Sentiments incestueux ». A ton égard. »

« Je te hais, ne put que prononcer le Breton avant de fuir au pas de course, ses 2 frangins « reprogrammés » se mettant à le talonner.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé, prononça Barths comme mot de la fin.

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que mes réponses vous auront satisfait. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour de nouveaux chapitres de « Five Monkees » et l'épisode 2 du « Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. E02 : Et un baptême du feu, un !

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Et oui, peut-être que vous ne l'espériez plus mais le voici, il est là, le fameux épisode 2 du « Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » ! Enfin, vous allez savoir comment notre cher Antoine va s'en sortir face à une attaque surprise (ou pas, parce que tout le monde s'est déjà armé) des terribeuleusbeuleus Elfes Noirs !**

 **Et j'arrête l'introduction là, car les reviews ont déjà eu leurs réponses (voir « Je suis pas mort ») et que sinon, je prends encore trop de temps !**

 **Enjoy !**

« Eh ben, les gens, c'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais une attaque de château fort par des gars étant apparemment dangereux. »

Personne n'osa répliquer parce que Richard (oui, c'est lui qui a émis cette pensée) avait quand même raison. On s'attendait à ce qu'ils viennent très très vite, cassent tout, kidnappent Princesse Kenny et s'en aillent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. Mais spoiler : en fait, ils étaient juste entrés dans le fort et on voyait tout ce petit monde déambuler en se cherchant des noises. Sans doute que s'il y avait des vétérans de la guerre en Yougoslavie qui voyaient ça, ils avaleraient leurs dentiers, (s'ils en ont) tellement ils rigoleraient. Ou alors ils diraient des trucs moisis et paternalistes du genre « cette jeunesse de délinquants » ou bien « nous, à l'époque… ». Mais je m'égare dans mon récit.

Cette fois, mes « frères » avaient décidé qu'ils iraient aussi botter un ou deux culs pour montrer l'exemple. Et Don Juan (ou « Bonasse », parce que sinon, Cartman va dire que je suis pas dans l'esprit du jeu) s'était proposée pour commencer. Ah, la serviabilité… Mais elle grimaça quand elle se rendit compte que c'était ses 2 adversaires qui commençaient. Ou alors, c'est la flèche qu'elle se prit au bras qui la fit grimacer. Je sais plus trop.

C'était sans compter sur l'IMMENSE générosité du Maître enchanteur, qui balança à ma personnalité féminine un paquet de Cheesy Poofs. Apparemment, ça restaurait les PV, selon lui. Selon nous, c'était juste des snacks pour combler le fait qu'on avait pas eu le temps de manger. Le deuxième Elfe, celui avec une épée, se précipita vers Don Juan en prononçant fièrement un « Dans ta face ! ». Il déchanta bien vite en s'apercevant qu'elle savait très bien bloquer les attaques. Dégrisé, il se retourna, ses fesses bien mises en évidence. Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse utiliser la pointe de l'épée pour lui piquer ce fameux cul. Et encore, si vous l'aviez vue le jour où elle avait enfoncé son katana fétiche dans le trou de balle d'un harceleur de rue qui lui faisait des avances…

Ce ne fut que plus facile pour elle d'asséner des coups d'épée à ses adversaires et de recommencer la procédure de contre-attaque, prouvant ainsi que certains Elfes Noirs étaient de vraies brêles en combat. Quand ils furent vaincus, Don Juan se retira de la zone de combat.

« Bon, dit-elle à Richard, si t'allais prendre ma place ? Parce que si c'est tout le temps comme ça, je vais m'endormir, moi… »

« Crétin » accepta et, après avoir fait connaître notre présence à d'autres adversaires (et looté les richesses des précédents, vous croyiez quoi ?), ce fut désormais lui qui se retrouva face à eux. La flèche qu'il se prit au bide ne lui fit pas grand mal (par le fait qu'elle resta plantée 5 secondes avant de tomber mollement au sol) mais la riposte face à son coup d'épée, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Cartman.

« Ah ah ah ! Oh, mec, comment il t'a vu venir à des kilomètres !, dit-il. Nan, plus sérieusement, tu peux pas l'attaquer comme ça. Utilise une autre tactique. »

« Je suis sûr qu'à ma place, tu ferais pas mieux, lui balança Richard.

Le gamin feignit de ne pas avoir entendu, tout en nous conseillant de sniper « cette sale enflure », en fait un archer se trouvant derrière l'adversaire. Le coq troqua donc sa batte de baseball (son arme préférée et dont il ne se séparait jamais) pour un arc qu'il avait pris on sait plus où sur le champ de bataille et, grâce à ses super habilités, tripla le nombre de flèches disponibles et tira. Les 3 s'écrasèrent toutes sur l'archer, qui s'échappa en pleurnichant. Ouais, trop facile, vous avez raison.

Mais nouvelle tuile : le guerrier Elfe s'était mis en posture dite de « renvoi des dégâts », ce qui faisait que les flèches étaient inefficaces. Il fallait essayer autre chose. Et, pour Richard, l'autre chose fut son aptitude de swing, celle que j'avais déjà utilisée contre Clyde (reregardez le chapitre 1 si vous ne me croyez pas). Il prit donc sa batte et sa balle et utilisa la première pour smasher la deuxième dans la gueule de son attaquant, qui dut s'enfuir sous les compliments de Cartman à notre égard.

Encore une victoire et une possibilité de loot. Il ne restait plus qu'une troisième vague et Rasmus se proposa avant même qu'on lui demande. Probablement qu'il savait qu'on allait lui demander. Il arracha donc les deux derniers Elfes de leur activité de torture de chatons (probablement qu'ils avaient trouvé personne d'autre) et on se plaça dans la zone de combat.

Mais, vu que vous n'êtes pas cons et que vous avez sûrement très bien compris comment ça fonctionnait, je ne pense pas qu'il y a un intérêt à vous redire ce que vous avez déjà entendu. L'auteur non plus, mais c'est plus parce qu'il veut continuer sa fanfic Gorillaz (N.D.A : je t'emmerde !). Tout juste peut-on noter que l'un avait un bouclier assez faible que Rasmus brisa facilement et que l'armure de l'autre rendit la tâche plus compliquée que prévu. Mais néanmoins, les deux derniers furent très facilement battus (même si Cartman trouva que l'Attaque puissante de Rasmus était « de loin la plus mollassonne de l'histoire ». No comment). Les Elfes Noirs étaient maintenant tous vaincus, nous avions gagné. Même si c'était eux trois qui ont fait tout le boulot mais bon.

Leur chef ordonna le repli et tout le monde s'en alla sous les quolibets du Maître sorcier, qui se mit à crâner sur le fait que lui et les Humains étaient « ENCORE MAITRES DE L'UNIVERS ! ». Oui, parce qu'il gueule pas mal dans ce genre de situations. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Clyde qui interrompa Cartman pour lui dire qu'il n'était plus là.

« De quoi ?, demanda ce dernier.

« Le Bâton de la Vérité. Les elfes l'ont pris. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un gros blanc. Puis le Maître enchanteur se mit à hurler sur son subordonné.

« C'ETAIT TA SEULE PUTAIN DE MISSION, CLYDE ! SURVEILLER CE FOUTU BATON DE LA VERITE ! »

« Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'ils ont quand même réussi à le prendre malgré le fait qu'on les a tous défoncés 2 par 2 ?, demandai-je.

« Nan, répondit Cartman. Là, ça veut dire que ce con de Clyde est BANNI DE L'ESPACE-TEMPS ! »

« Quoi ? NON ! Tu peux pas faire ça !, s'insurgea le pauvre garçon. Mais le sorcier resta très ferme sur le sujet et Clyde partit. Dommage… ça aurait pu être un bon pote. Mais pour Cartman, ce n'eut déjà plus d'importance, vu qu'il se tourna vers nous.

« Les gars, nous dit-il, vous vous êtes bien battus et vous avez prouvé votre valeur sur le champ de bataille ! »

« Ouais !, intervint Scott, le diabétique. Malgré que leur bande soit composée d'un connard… »

« Si tu veux voir ta gueule transformée en remake de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse », continue !, balança Rasmus.

« Bon, euh, on peut se recentrer ?, dit le Maître. On a un plus gros problème sur les bras : le Bâton de la Vérité a été dérobé et il faut réunir TOUTE notre armée afin de le reprendre. »

« Mais, mon roi, intervint Butters, nos 3 meilleurs guerriers ne se sont pas encore présentés ! »

« Nos nouveaux amis vont s'en charger, dit Cartman. Les gens, je veux que vous fassiez le tour de la ville pour nous ramener nos meilleurs guerriers : Token, Tweek et Craig. Je vous donne leurs portraits sur le dispositif d'inventaire… Mais attention ! Les territoires extérieurs grouillent d'Elfes Noirs, de monstres et de CM2. Maintenant, disparaissez ! Et ne revenez que quand vous les aurez ramenés avec vous ! »

Et c'est forts de cette nouvelle mission que nous partîmes de la maison de Cartman pour aller trouver les trois fameux guerriers, Butters nous suivant.

On regarda dans l'inventaire, plus particulièrement dans les messages, et on rigola devant le message de menace que Clyde nous avait envoyé. Puis, on ouvrit le garage de Cartman par une petite clé qu'on avait ramassé. Ce garage regorgeait de choses bien utiles, comme un Chinpokomon (présenté par notre ami paladin comme « des idoles sacrées de l'Ouest »), de la teinture grise et du gros pop-corn un peu pourri. Qui, selon Richard, est « finissable mais seulement si on se dépêche ».

Butters, qui était apparemment soucieux de faire qu'on se sente bien avec eux, nous fit même visiter sa maison. Qui était absolument charmante, propre, bien rangée et tout. Et sa maman, qui lisait un bon livre sur le canapé, était sûrement une personne sympathique. La visite dura bien 10 minutes (avec un petit caca laissé dans les toilettes par ma personne, ça me faisait plaisir) avant que Don Juan ne me rappela que Cartman allait sûrement nous lyncher si on n'accomplissait pas notre mission. On repartit donc en remerciant les parents et nous nous engageâmes sur la route.

Et après une petite marche, on vit un curieux drapeau rouge avec le prénom « Timmy » marqué dessus et un klaxon accroché. J'appuyai donc sur le klaxon et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir un petit chariot avec un minuscule cheval en peluche et un petit siège passager, le tout conduit par un gamin roux à la grosse tête et balançant un « Timmy ! » extrêmement joyeux, se planter face à nous.

« Eh ben, dit Rasmus, si ce petit ne sait pas qu'on peut gagner de l'argent, c'est dommage pour lui, il ferait fortune ! »

On s'apprêta à embarquer mais ce fut sans compter sur un bruit qui attira notre attention. On s'approcha de la source de ce bruit et… quatre Elfes Noirs sortirent d'un bonhomme de neige en poussant des cris de surprise. Ouais, on était pas dans la merde.

Sur ce, et alors qu'on venait tout juste de se placer, le premier Elfe vint vers moi et m'asséna 2 petits coups d'épée. Alors qu'il était censé avoir une Attaque améliorée. Si vous ne comprenez pas, je vous en voudrai pas.

« On va s'endormir, si vos attaques sont toutes aussi nulles les unes que les autres, assénai-je en guise de provocation.

« Ah ouais ?, balança le deuxième. Vous allez voir si ça, c'est de la merde ! Sucez-moi les couilles ! »

Ses bravades (oui, je dis ce genre de mots) furent suivies d'une attaque contre Don Juan, qui n'eut pas plus mal que ça.

« Ouuuuh, sale goujat !, dit-elle en prenant une voix exagérée pour se moquer. Cette manucure était toute neuve, tu me l'as bousillée ! »

« Vu que c'est des gamins, lui demandai-je, tu penses qu'ils ont compris que tu te foutais d'eux ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, vu que des éclairs surgirent soudainement et vinrent frapper le marteau de Butters, lequel l'utilisa pour électrocuter violemment 2 de nos adversaires. Là, on fut plus scotchés, vu que le sort était pas mal puissant. Il me semblait même que Rasmus avait applaudi mais je ne suis plus sûr.

L'archer Elfe utilisa des flèches barbelées et ce fut Richard qui se prit les 2. Il eut une réaction, c'était déjà pas mal.

« Bon, dit-il, je pense que j'ai peut-être eu un peu mal mais c'est juste une impression. OK, c'était marrant, mais on a un job à faire et c'est pas des casse-couilles dans votre genre qui vont nous y empêcher ! »

Sur ce, Richard fit un rapide coup d'œil à Rasmus pour dire qu'il pouvait attaquer et ce dernier se saisit de son arme favorite : un bon vieux revolver. Il tira 3 fois dans la tronche de l'archer mais ce n'eut pas trop d'effet, vu qu'ils avaient un foutu guérisseur dans leur équipe. Et pour ne rien arranger, l'un des 2 guerriers asséna son épée sur le hibou.

« Dommage, dit-il. Moi qui allais me dire que les armes en vente libre aux USA, ça avait un peu du bon… »

Pour ne rien arranger, Butters commençait à douiller sévèrement et leur archer avait pas mal de flèches dans son stock. Mais Richard et sa batte de baseball le firent s'enfuir.

« Bon, dis-je à Don Juan, ce combat commence vraiment à s'éterniser, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant d'y passer ! »

« OK, ça marche, me répondit-elle. J'ai justement une attaque pas mal en stock. »

Et sur ce, elle posa 2 doigts sur son front et disparut, à la surprise de tout le monde.

« Eh ?, questionna un ennemi. Où elle est passée ? »

Ce même ennemi eut la surprise de la voir réapparaître… et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son coup de pied en direction des _balls_. Le lattage de couilles, ça marchait toujours. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue, on eut plus d'espoir pour les vaincre, vu qu'il restait un guerrier et ce putain de sorcier de merde qui faisait chier avec ses sorts.

Ce fut Rasmus, assez remonté par les coups d'épée, qui vainquit le guerrier en troquant son revolver contre quelque chose de plus puissant : une mitraillette. Quelques dizaines de balles et c'était fini pour lui. Restait l'enchanteur. Lui, il était d'une trempe plus sérieuse, vu qu'il jetait des pierres de taille moyenne sur nous et qui commençaient à faire un petit peu mal.

Mais face à la puissance d'une batte, qui pouvait réussir à ne pas s'incliner ? A part Stallone, Schwarzy ou De Niro, je veux dire. On réussit à vaincre le dernier et à finir victorieux ce combat.

« Eh, ça déchire, pas vrai ?, s'exclama Butters.

« Carrément, lui dis-je. Mais ces 4 connards nous ont fait prendre du retard dans la mission. Faut qu'on aille tout de suite rencontrer ces guerriers. Mais avant… »

Et sur ce, on leur prit tout leur fric et ce qu'ils avaient avant de repartir vers d'autres horizons et vers d'autres personnes plus accueillantes. Enfin… on espère.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de l'épisode ! J'espère que l'absence du projet n'aura pas parue trop longue et que vous aurez apprécié cet épisode. Je tiens à adresser encore un GRAND merci à PandaWho, machinzen et Zack pour leurs reviews de l'épisode 1 et j'espère voir vos reviews de l'amour, histoire de pouvoir y répondre avec un grand plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dis à la prochaine pour l'épisode 3 (qui prendra moins longtemps, promis !)**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
